


Clandestine Strangers

by V_T_Bonds



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Rough Sex, Roughness, Strangers, Submission, Subspace, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_T_Bonds/pseuds/V_T_Bonds
Summary: Travel can be dangerous. Traveling alone, as a woman, is even more dangerous. Skylar knows this, so she's prepared to keep focused on her safety. She's desperate to keep her wits about her. Her goal is to arrive at her destination unscathed.Too bad several others are actively planning for her to fail.





	1. Intro

# Intro

Look, I am not what you’d call a girly girl. I mean, I like my tiaras, pink princesses, and feminine nonsense. But girly girl? No. My mother was dismayed as I grew, because I had more tomboy tendencies. She’d be trying to play tea time with me, and I’d be making mud pies. But, she learned to love me as I am. I’d happily wear my frilly pink dresses, as long as I could be out climbing trees and beating up my brothers at the same time. But to label me as a tomboy doesn’t quite fit either. I also loved spending time in the kitchen, cooking with my mom. And dressing up for church on Sunday, enraptured by my mother’s make up and soft, delicate features.

I grew up on a farm with my happily married Ma and Pop and 2 older brothers. They all doted on me, even as I ran circles around them and gave them all whiplash with my ability to learn just about anything. And then I hit puberty, and all the guys wouldn’t leave me alone. My brothers did a fine job fending most of them off, but I know how to handle myself. When one boy decided to try to cop a feel at a school dance, I laid him out. Literally, in the middle of the dance floor, just clocked him in the jaw. Down he went, and stayed down for a solid 2 minutes before anyone could rouse him. My brothers saw red, but backed off a bit after a heated discussion that evening. Even in middle school, I had an independent heart.

I may have grown up on a farm, with my Pop teaching me how to drive all manner of vehicles, but that doesn’t mean I’m comfortable driving a Ford F-350 with a huge car hauler trailer on the back of it. Especially if I’m having to drive it from Southeast Georgia to the panhandle of Texas. Not my cup of tea. City roads, road work, road closures, interstate driving, idiot drivers, and all the stupid shit that comes with driving across country truly stresses me out. An 18 hour drive is not easy for me in the best of times, so I must really love my Pop to be driving this for him. I knew I’d be stopping at a hotel overnight, so at the last fuel stop I made a reservation. A girl can only stress out so much in one day.

As my brother would say, my Pop ain’t raised no fool. I know that traveling alone as a single female makes me a target. Having long blonde hair, a thin waist, and a big booty doesn’t help my situation. So I’m taking precautions. I’m going to keep my wits about me, as much as I can. I know I'm sluggish right now. I've driven 10 hours today.


	2. Check In

Thank God, I’ve made it to the hotel! I park in the back lot, the only area large enough for my truck and trailer. The low budget hotel seems to be well kept. The outside of the building has been repainted recently. I pull my overnight bag from the passenger seat, jump way down to the ground, and instantly regret it. I’ve been sitting in that seat for 4 hours straight. My legs and back are stiff and my bag was heavier than I was prepared for. I grab the door and stand still for a moment, giving my legs a moment to adjust. I put my bag back in my seat and do a few gentle stretches; roll my shoulders, stretch my calves, reach up high, and stretch my quads. I’m really hoping the pool is decent, so I can loosen my muscles better.

I grab my bag, shut and lock my door, then start walking around the building. The pool is tucked on the side, hidden from the front and side parking lot by tall bushes. The bushes are younger by the back lot, so I try to peak over them, but I’m too short. So as I pass by the gate, I stop and look through the bars. It’s a good size and looks well cleaned! Fucking yes! I’m going for a swim soon!

I walk around to the front. The doors slide open seamlessly. On the left is the check in counter. I know my feet are dragging. I take a step in that direction, trying to keep my legs under me. A swim in the pool, a little more than 8 hours of sleep, a hearty breakfast, and about 8 cups of coffee and I’ll be ready to get back on the road. I stop, feeling the need to check out the rest of my surroundings.

On the right are many chairs, coffee tables, and a couch all stylishly arranged. The little cafe area is behind it, tables and chairs evenly arranged, and the back wall has cabinets where the free breakfasts are put out every morning.

Mercy me. Over at the coffee machine is a stunning specimen of a man. He has lean muscles, tattoos on both arms, dark hair, tanned skin, and a mischievous yet slightly dark air about him. His nose is a bit too big and his eyebrows are full, but the rest of him is almost model perfect. His eyes, when they notice me, definitely spark in interest.

Not going to lie, I could totally bite. The chemistry, and just from looking at him, is something that I’ve never felt before. I’ve met some sexy men. I’ve had a lot of fun with desirable guys, but never have I been this keenly interested in someone just from a look across the room.

But I’m not here for hooking up. I’m traveling alone. I can’t take the risk of letting someone in my room. I can’t be that vulnerable. I ain’t dumb, even though I look like a blonde bimbo, big tits and all.

I swallow my disappointment, give him a friendly half smile, and walk over to the counter. I realize that this gives him a fairly decent view of my ass, but there’s no other course of action. I imagine I can feel his eyes roaming over my figure.

An older lady sits behind the counter, reading an honest-to-god paperback novel. As I get close to the counter, she puts down her book and looks up at me.

“Hello! Do you have a reservation?” She asks congenially “Yes, I do.” I say. I realize she’s reading a very familiar book. A BDSM romance novel by one of my favorite authors. I smile a genuine smile, realizing that maybe I’ve found a like-minded individual. “Wonderful author,” I comment, trying not to embarrass her. “I agree!” she responds. She pulls up my reservation, and confirms times and amenities and all the basic hotel check-in things. “How many keys do you need? Your reservation says only 1 person?” she asks.

I realize the man has been paying attention to everything we’ve been saying, but these last 2 questions he’s been still, almost like a predator before they strike.

“I’ll need 2 keys. My boyfriend will be here in a little while.” I can’t help the southern twang in my voice. It always strengthens when I get nervous or tired.

She confirms, then slides over a sleeve with 2 keys in it. “Your room number is written right there,” she side glances at the man, “and the wifi password is inside.”

So she’s noticed him as well.

I give her a truly thankful smile, relieved that she’s being attentive. A bit of my worry eases. A girl alone will take all the added protection she can get. I tell her my thanks and look at the building map. My room is on the first floor, 3 away from the pool entrance. Sweet! But, with the man standing there, obviously interested in my next move, I decide to not head straight to my room. I glance up at the woman, studying her face, hoping she’ll not correct me and out me to the sexy man as I go the wrong direction. I give her a tight smile, she returns a well practiced concierge-type smile, and I turn away. I walk over to the elevator and press the button for the second floor.

I walk out of the elevator, down the hall, and down the stairs at the end of the building. Then make a beeline for my number, check the empty hallway, and enter my room. It’s clean and more than acceptable. The shower looks almost new! After going pee and putting up my hair, I strip down to change into my bathing suit.


	3. A "Quick Dip"

I know my appeal. I don’t need a two-piece, strappy little bikini to show off my curves. I know how sexy I am. A one piece, while modest, gives off just the right amount of sexiness to where I don’t have to fend off every swinging dick that glances my way. But those that are truly interested, those that can appreciate me while I’m covered, can pursue me.

Not going to lie, it’s taken a long road of discovery when it comes to myself sexually. For a while I floundered. I wondered what I was doing wrong. I worried that something was wrong with me. I know I have a sexy body. I know I’m a good person and that people like to be around me. But sex just wasn’t what I thought it should be. It was missing… lots. It was missing lots. Like, way too much. I somehow found myself reading smut. I wound up finding shit that my parents would have thought was disturbing. Things in the non consensual range. Power play. Bondage. Kink. All manner of filthy sexiness. I finally found the official term; BDSM. I researched, and I wanted. 

So, I searched for a local club. Made some friends. Like I said, my Pop ain’t raised no fool, so I’ve been safe. I found a wonderful group of friends in a fantastic BDSM club and I’ve tried things. I’ve dabbled. I’ve got quite the new family in my BDSM club. They accept me with all my quirks, and I adore them in all their adventurous ways.

I slip my shoes back on, grab my phone, a towel, a water bottle, and one of my keys, and head down to the pool. I pick a chair near a table with some shade, sit down, take off my shoes, slip my phone and key into them, and slide them under the chair. My towel goes onto the chair. And into the pool I dive. 

The afternoon sun is hot, but the pool is a wonderful temperature. And I have it all to myself! I swim to the deep end and enjoy a few laps. My muscles loosen and my aches decrease. Breathing heavily, enjoying the work out, I climb out of the pool for a drink from my water bottle. A tall man with short blonde hair stands in the back parking lot, near the bushes, making use of a designated smoking area. He smiles at me and asks, “How’s the pool?”

His face has a boyish quality to it, but something in his eyes makes me feel like prey. He seems to have a menacing aura. But he’s leaning against the cigarette butt disposal in a casual, uncaring way.

I distinctly feel under-dressed. I swallow and attempt to sound level.

“It’s good. Clean. A nice temperature.” I answer.

“Well, with that recommendation, I’ll have to make sure to enjoy it while I’m here.” he replies. 

I smile, attempting to dismiss him, and turn to my water bottle. He’s watching me. I try to act nonchalant, but I can’t help but feel his eyes on me. I’m responding. I definitely have a thing for strong, domineering men. And this guy, along with the guy in the reception area, have alerted me to my desires. Dammit, I’m traveling. Alone. With no back up.

I finish my drink, feeling cornered, and dive back into the pool. Just a few quick laps, enough for him to walk away, and then I’ll head to my room. Sneak away where I can enjoy my vibrator for a few moments and then sleep.

I stop after 2 fast laps, knowing he probably hasn’t left yet, but already feeling too drained to keep up the fast pace. A shadow passes across my face, and I look up to see the sexy man from the foyer shucking off his shoes and setting a towel in a chair on the other side of the table from my chair.

Shit, shit shit! Nope, too much temptation. The submissive in me is begging to see what buttons I can push to reveal more of their dominant natures. The rest of the man’s body matches what I’ve already seen. Tight, lean, sinewy muscles cover him. He has tattoos on his upper back, chest, and all of his right leg. All of him is a dark tan, and he obviously isn’t in the least bit shy. His navy blue swim shorts fit him perfectly. He prowls to the edge of the pool.

He glances at me, smirks, then jumps in.

And sluices silently through the water. So sleek and sexy.

And I’m drooling. Nitwit. I gather my tongue back into my mouth and turn to swim to the ladder. The blond man’s eyes meet mine. His lips lift in a half smirk, and his eyes gleam knowingly. 

I feel my embarrassment heating my cheeks. To get caught like a teenager, ogling a mostly naked man, in a public pool? Geeze, what a nympho I must look like. But you know what? He is sexy. And he is in a public place. And I have nothing to be ashamed of.

I keep my eyes on his, lifting my eyebrow, trying to look assured. It isn’t easy, because I don’t want to challenge the man, but I will not cower or be a shrinking violet. I’m allowed to have sexual urges, just like they are. I climb up the ladder, ignoring him as he lifts his cigarette to his mouth. I take another drink of water, then walk to the stairs of the pool.

The man in the pool is propped in one of the corners of the deep end, his arms hooked over the edge of the pool. His eyes seem only halfway open, but I know he’s watching me. And the other man is enjoying his cigarette, openly and lazily watching me.

I make a quick descent into the pool, intellectually uncomfortable with the situation, but feeling my core pulse in excitement. 

Oh, my BDSM family will love this story. They’ll lean forward and listen, enraptured by the intrigue. Then be sorely disappointed and mourn with me at the actual ending. So boring and practical. But smart. And necessary. No one will be joining me in my room tonight, and I will not enter a stranger’s room. That would be irresponsible and dumb.

I wade to one end of the shallow end. A couple gentle laps and then I’ll retreat to my room. 

“Hey man, how’s the water?” the smoker asks.  
“Good. Clean. Cool.” the dark stranger responds.

Holy fuck, they make small talk sound sexy.

“That’s what she said.” rumbles the tall guy.  
“Ah, sexy and honest. Hey, beautiful, I’m Aluino. What’s your name?” asks the man from the lobby.

I pause in my stroke, look at him, and think for a moment. Telling them my name won’t hurt anything, but… I’m really not comfortable telling them my real name. And also, how awesome would it be to tell my BDSM friends that I gave them my submissive name?!

“Wren. And yours?” I say, looking at the blond man. They both look a tad bit surprised for a moment, maybe something passes between them, but neither of them looks away from me, so nothing could have actually occurred.

He pinches the ashes out of his cigarette and stuffs the butt into the disposal before he answers, “Ansel. I am definitely not missing out on swimming in that pool. Especially after such high praise of it.” he partially growls, his long legs eating up the distance to the gate.

I try to swallow my heart back into my chest, then pretend to focus on swimming again. 

But Ansel opens the gate, smoothly pulls off his shirt and starts toeing off his shoes. His items are dropped into a chair near the entrance. 

Yup, I’m totally gawking at him. His muscles are… very well defined. Not quite body builder bulky, but he has a six pack. A damn six pack, on a man that’s taller than anyone has a right to be, with thick legs and strength radiating from him.

I can’t handle this. I’m going to combust.

I know Aluino is watching my face. I know I need to look away from Ansel’s body, but DAMN! Aluino began the small embers when I first walked into the building, and now Ansel is adding fuel to the inferno. 

Hasty retreat! I need a hasty retreat. My BDSM family will laugh and taunt me for forever, but they’ll understand. I’m usually good at self control, but this situation is more than I’m equipped to deal with. I drove for 10 hours, I’m beyond stressed, and I have no safety net. No one to protect me from dangers. No one to check on me. No dungeon monitors or friends nearby. No one to save me from myself.

But I realize a quick retreat isn’t doable. Ansel has already blocked my exit with his sexy, masculine body. He stands at the top of the stairs, checking the pockets of his shorts. Once he deems his pockets empty, he steps down. He wades into the pool, a low noise of appreciation rumbling from his throat.

That noise of pleasure… I’m losing my grip on sanity. Was that truly unconscious or did he do it on purpose? Is he taunting me? Seriously, that shockingly arousing noise will haunt me tonight, laying all alone in my hotel bed. 

I could stand up and walk around him. But getting closer doesn’t seem very wise. So I continue to stay lowered in the water, wading even though I can touch the bottom. I slowly glide backwards, putting as much space between myself and Ansel as I can without looking conspicuous. 

“You were right. This water is great.” Ansel idly comments, standing in the shallow end. The water barely comes up to his waist, while on me it comes almost to mid breast! 

His attention snaps to me, and it’s like my little subbie innards cannot resist. His intent gaze, his zeroed in focus, his purposeful movements of a moment ago, all make my insides melt. I want his touch. His attention. His will. His desires.

“How’d you learn to swim like you were earlier? With your face in the water?” he asks, sinking into the water and moving closer. He hasn’t looked away, holding me captive.

For a moment I don’t hear the words. The questions aren’t meaningful, just sounds garbled together. I’m so deep in my sub side that it takes a second for me to bring myself back to my real-world person. To answer his questions.

Danger! Like, seriously, what the hell?! This is unacceptable. I pull myself together by sheer force of will.

“The community pool where I grew up. I had an instructor for a few summers. Thanks, guys, but I’m done for now. Nice to meet y’all!” I all but stammer, turning and pulling myself out of the pool. I stand to beat a hasty retreat and nearly collide with Aluino. 

When in the hell did he move?! I thought he was still in the corner of the pool!

He grabs my upper arms to steady me, since I jerked back and nearly lost my balance in my attempt to not run into him. “It was great to meet you too, Wren.” he says, slowly letting go of me. I stand there for a second, overwhelmed by his presence, but then I dart around him. I grab my towel, quickly throw on my shoes, and snatch up my phone and key.

Even addled as I am, I know I can’t go straight to my room. They’d be able to stand right where they are and watch which room I go into. So, instead of going into the building right by the pool, I walk toward the front of the building.

What a mess. I stop after I round the corner and start drying myself in earnest. Walking through the front lobby, sopping wet and leaving a trail, seems ridiculously rude. Once I adequately dry off, I begin my walk again. I enter through the doors, ready to smile at the friendly receptionist, but have to fake a smile instead. An older man with leathery skin, grey hair, and partially absent eyes sits behind the counter. He greets me. I greet him back. He asks if I need anything. I do not. 

Off to my room I go.

I take a shower, feeling a little dazed. I get ready for bed, pulling on some panties, shorts, and a tank top. My mind replays all the sexy visuals its been treated to recently. I end up using my vibrator for a much shorter duration than normal. Sleep comes fairly easily, the stress of travel overtaking me. Usually I sleep lightly in hotel rooms, but I slip into a deep sleep. The stress, the excitement, the utterly bizarre afternoon take their toll.


	4. The End of the Beginning

Awareness seeps into my conscious. Something is different. A chill, cold feeling invades my chest. I’m not alone. My heart thuds rapidly as my brain snaps to alertness.

The bedside lamp clicks on at the same moment a massive hand lands heavily on the lower half of my face, partially cupping my jaw and covering my mouth and nose. Stopping me from screaming. And breathing.

I panic. I immediately start trying to peel the hand off my face with both of my hands, scratching and trying to turn my head away. I arch and try to roll my body, anything to get the hand off my face. 

“Wren, be still.” a deep, gruff voice demands in my right ear. A familiar voice, but I’m panicking. Someone is in my room! And they’re trying to kill me!

A weight presses down on me, forcing my whole body deep into the mattress. The hand shifts, only enough to unblock my nostrils.

“Bitch, I said be still.” is growled down at me. I can’t help but struggle. I can breathe now, which is good, but I still don’t understand. How did he get in here?!?!

“Give me her hands.” comes another voice, from my left side. The same side as the lamp! There are 2 people in here! Two men in my room!

Even as I struggle, my right wrist is grabbed and forced above my head. Then my left is roughly caught and is brought up too. I try to twist, turn, kick, hit, but none of it affects them in the slightest. I’m overpowered.

My hands are lashed together. The fingers manipulating my hands are forceful, but not painful or cruel. 

“Ready for the gag?”

Wait, NO! NO! Gags are one of my favorite BDSM tools. The helplessness, the power taken from me, the discomfort, every aspect of a gag spirals me into subspace. I’ve tried many types of gags; ball, bridle, dental dam, rope, and each one has the same affect. I melt. I heat up, soften, ripen for whichever Dom is sceneing with me. This is too much.

The hand starts to lift from my face. I rear back into the pillow, then dart forward and sink my teeth into whatever flesh is close by. A startled curse, and then another palm is pushing down on my forehead.

“Wren, let him go.” says the voice that was by the lamp. 

A frightened tear slips down my temple, and blood begins to seep out of the hand in my mouth. 

The hand on my forehead pushes down harder, keeping me in place. Fingers press into the muscles at the sides of my face, and my jaw is forced open. A soft something fabric is shoved into my mouth, forcing it wide until I can’t move it at all.

More frustrated, scared tears wet my temples and hair.

“Fuck, that hurts! Damn, I love a feisty woman!” Says the man above me. He leans in closer and I can feel his breath on my temple.

“Don’t worry, little bird, you’ll pay so sweetly for making me bleed.” A tongue swipes through my tears.

My mind starts connecting a tad bit. Processing a little more, trying to catch up to what’s happened to me. Ansel is laying on top of me. Aluino is bent over us, holding my tied hands to the bed. My mouth is gagged. And I bit Ansel. And he’s threatened me so wickedly. So sensually. As perfectly as my dream dom would have.

Ansel shifts on top of me, grinding a fierce erection into my hip.


	5. Slow Slide

“Her tears are fucking sexy. My turn for a taste.” Aluino demands, bending over and licking my temple.

He stays close and whispers into my ear, “The wicked things we’re going to do to you, Wren. Tonight we’re going to take from you. We’re going to take whatever we want. We’re going to take it, whether you want to give it or not. Because we can. Because we want you. And we’re going to have you.” 

Despite myself, I shiver. This fits into my deepest fantasy, one that I’ve never been able to tell anyone while sober. One so dark and evil and wrong that just mentioning it, even to my closest of friends, isn’t something I’ve been brave enough to do. Aluino lifts his face from mine, a menacing glint in his eyes.

I breathe heavily through my nose, shaking from fear and exhaustion and excitement. Fuck this. Fuck my fantasy. Fuck my natural tendencies toward submission. Fuck my fascination with dark romances. Fuck how wonderful and delicious this feels. Fuck how perfectly this lines up with my darkest desires. I shouldn’t enjoy this.

Ansel shifts, rubbing along my hip again, and ducking to my other temple. “We’re going to enjoy you. Any way we want. All the ways we want. Whether you’re ready or not. You can fight us all you want. We’ll still take what we want.” He growls, licking the sensitive outer shell of my ear.

My head is lifted and something is tied around my lower face, forcing the gag to stay in place. My mind begins to fragment. I will fight for as long as I can, but my darkly submissive side is already begging me to release the reigns.

“Goddamn, she’s tiny.” Ansel grunts. He rubs against me some more, grinding me into the bed.

The hand lifts from my forehead. Ansel lifts up, sitting on his heels over my waist.

My jaw aches, and a part of my mind goes fuzzy again.

But I fight. I try to scream, but barely any sound makes it past the gag. I writhe and tug and kick, but can’t stop them. Strong, unrelenting hands push my tank top up to my armpits.

“Hell yeah, these tits were made for fun. Fuck they’re ready for play.” Ansel sneers, covering my breasts with his hands. He’s right, my nipples are tight and hard, and his palms smash them uncomfortably. He kneads the whole of my chest, and little stars ignite within my flesh.

Another part of my brain emulsifies.

Aluino places his rough hand around my throat, no pressure behind it, but the sheer menace behind the action forces my whole body to freeze. I vibrate in fear, even as I feel myself dampen in response.

His eyes connect with mine, and I watch as they dilate.

“Shit, I think she’s enjoying this, Ansel. Watch.” he says, flexing his fingers. As the sensation of the slight pressure along my windpipe registers, my core throbs and my chest hitches in a sob. So wrong, my sensible side warns. So marvelous, my submissive side sighs. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to refuse him in any way I can. Rebelling in what ever way I can manage.


	6. Sweet Spot

A dark, amused laugh vibrates through the bed. “Still fighting. Fucking hell, she’s perfect. Just begging to be wrecked.” Ansel groans from on top of me. He pushes my breasts together, then lets them slide through his grip until only my nipples remain between his fingers. He squeezes roughly and a sharp, stinging heat pierces through me.

“Show me them baby blues, Wren. I wanna see what Aluino sees.” Ansel says.

I try to buck him off, refusing to give in. Trying to ignore the demanding throb of my body. Desperate to hold off.

He increases the pinch on my nipples. More tears flood through my closed lids, and every attempt to escape him fails. My every move causes my breasts to jerk, increasing the pain in my nipples. The pressure is beginning to turn all consuming.

“Open your eyes.” Aluino demands. Ansel continues the same pressure, but pulls his hands upward, away from my body.

I screech as pain lances through my whole body. All of my muscles contract in pain, ceasing my frantic movements. Aluino spreads out his fingers on my throat, causing my head to tilt back, reminding me of how much bigger and stronger each of them are than me. How much control they have over me. How little I can do to save myself.

“Open them.” Ansel growls, twisting his wrists, wreaking more havoc on my senses. Sobbing, hating how aroused I am, I open my eyes. 

He releases my nipples in reward, but as the blood flows back in to them, a new kind of pain surges through me. His large palms encompass my whole chest again, roughly rubbing and manipulating my skin.

One hand lifts from my abused flesh and engulfs my left cheek, forcing my attention to Ansel’s intense gaze. 

After a poignant moment, his eyes deepen. With his eyes locked on mine, he slaps my right breast. There’s no finesse in this slap, but it isn’t any more than a stinging warmth, sending tendrils of pleasure to my abdomen.

“Oh, fucking yes.” He slaps the side of my breast again, watching my eyes as I react. I can’t help it. My body turns the pain into heat, building up in my sex.

“Watch” Aluino spits, flexing his fingers again.

Molten lava erupts within me. His spread fingers remind me of the gag, forcing my mouth open and stealing my voice. My breath stutters, leaving me light headed since I can only breathe through my nose. My submissive side shoves my rationale further from reach, reveling in the forced domination. In my inability to move my arms. In the rough treatment my breasts have received. In the menacing eyes of the men taking what they want from me.

I whimper and try to swallow, unable to process all that's occurring. 

“Hell, that’s fucking sexy.” Ansel comments. His palm leaves my face and he slides down my body, positioning his lips near my right nipple.

“Keep looking at Aluino, Wren. If you look away from him, he’ll tell me. And you don’t want that, I promise.” Ansel threatens.

Tears continue to drip into my hair. Wet heat and suction on my nipple keeps the fire in my belly blazing. His tongue circles, flicks, and strokes, never being gentle. Demanding, consuming, taking what he desires. Suddenly, half of my breast is in his mouth, his teeth scraping my sensitive skin, and he latches on, painfully causing suction.

My back arches and I jerk, my chin lifting and my eyes losing focus. I struggle against the onslaught.

Aluino’s hand leaves my neck, slapping my left breast.

Ansel’s head lifts from my breast and he growls threateningly, “I warned you, little bird.”


	7. Lost

It’s like a dam has been broken. They pour their might and will into me. Aluino leans over me, licking my stream of tears, then my stretched lips around the gag. His right hand forces my hands into the mattress while his left almost feverishly manipulates my left breast, kneading, slapping, pinching, pulling, twisting, exploring. Ansel’s massive left hand presses down on my sternum, forcing me to flatten to the bed. His mouth torments my right breast while he shifts his body to only one of my legs, his other hand seeking my most intimate area, rubbing roughly over top of the fabric covering me. 

“She’s so fucking eager she’s almost soaking through her shorts. Damn, so goddamn wet.” Ansel groans.

Too much. Too much fright. Too much sensation. Too much pain. Too much darkness. Too much pleasure. Too much. My desperate struggling shifts. I can’t stop if I tried. Even my submissive side is overwhelmed, too shocked and overstimulated to find the fuzzy calm that I associate with subspace. In self-preservation mode. Too much stimulation. Too much filthy pleasure.

His huge palm thuds against my covered pussy. Between the shock and over-stimulation everywhere else, my core tightens and little shockwaves join the cacophony.

“Fuck, I think she just almost came!” Aluino growls, briefly closing his teeth on my earlobe. Ansel’s huge fingers force their way down the front of my panties, stretching the fabric, causing terrifying friction. Aluino’s mouth latches onto my left nipple, one hand holding my hands down while his other makes demands of my right breast. Ansel’s fingers delve into my heat and little sparks almost topple me over the precipice.

“God, she’s soaked. And tight. I need a taste.” Ansel’s gravelly voice barely registers with me.

His fingers retreat, and my shorts and panties are yanked impatiently down my legs. I can’t stop my body from its terror anymore than I can stop its pleasure. My right heel snaps out, connecting with some solid part of Ansel. I may as well have kicked a brick wall. Pain radiates up my ankle, but my body soaks it in as it has all the other sensations. I brace my left foot against the bed and thrust my hips upward in a desperate attempt to throw Aluino off me. He loses his balance a tiny bit, but that just makes him squeeze and suck my breasts harder.

My legs are forced widely apart, Ansel’s weight forcing my right leg to stretch uncomfortably far. 

Stinging fire licks up the inside of my left leg. I can feel distinct finger outlines burning into my flesh. He slaps my thigh again, and the harsh sensation makes me scream and try to evade. I urgently try to defend myself, but I’m completely at their mercy. He slaps me again and again, and I’m afraid the fiery pain will consume me.

It morphs into a deep, throbbing warmth with little pinpricks sparking through my skin.

“That’s it, keep fighting us. I love the way your tits jiggle” Aluino mutters, roughly playing with my breasts.

Indescribably fierce pleasure shoots throughout my body as Ansel’s mouth devours my pussy. He tastes, torments, licks, nibbles, and does as he pleases as my world shatters. When my awareness returns, I realize that my wrists are pushed between my breasts and a different mouth is between my legs.

“Again. Fucking perfection. Come again, in Aluino’s mouth this time.” Ansel demands.

He’s holding my wrists to my chest, kneeling up on my right leg, playing with my nipples. I’m too sensitive. I’m not a multiple orgasm girl. I’ve never been able…

I’ve never truly been forced to submit. I’ve never been so effectively gagged, restrained, and over-roughly stimulated against my will.

Aluino’s tongue swipes up my center. His enraptured growl vibrates along my clit and into my center. Unbelievably, I’m dangerously close to shattering again. He assertively demands my pleasure. Firmly does as he wishes, even as I futilely attempt to retreat. Suction, directly on my clit, and shocking waves of completion spread from my core.


	8. Corrupted

Sweat stings my eyes and my hair is plastered all over my face. In my ecstasy I must have flailed and writhed and whipped my head back and forth. My whole body shakes, my energy departed, my ability to think rationally stripped from me.

I vaguely realize my wrists are being manipulated. I try to get enough oxygen through my nose, the gag prohibiting my ability to gulp down air. My muscles won’t cooperate, and my bones are shaking.

Suddenly, my face is in the mattress and my hands are behind my back. My brain sluggishly tries to catch up. My oxygen levels are dangerously low, and panic creeps into my awareness again. I tilt my head back and lethargically try to pull my hands in front of me.

But I’m too late. They’re already tied behind me. More brain cells reawaken, and my situation registers fully. My rubbery muscles lack my normal strength, and other’s hands easily roll me back over.

“Such a fucking sexy little sub.” Aluino murmurs, pulling me to the edge of the bed by my ankles. Agony flares from my right ankle, and I yelp at the acute pain.

There’s a slight pause, and through my tangled hair, I imagine I see them share a solicitous look.  
Aluino shifts his grip to behind my knees, then continues to steadily pull me where he wants me. My position registers and my worry smashes me back to reality. I try violently to kick him with my left leg, but Ansel has already grabbed that calf, forcing my thigh up to my rib-cage.

Aluino stands between my legs, completely naked, wickedly intent on enjoying my body. Adrenaline spikes through my veins, along with worry, desire, and fear.

I don’t know these men. How could I give them as intimate a thing as my orgasm? As two orgasms? I can’t let them steal any more from me. I can’t be here through the rest of this. I can’t be raped, not even by these two dangerously attractive men. Not even if my body silently demands it.

Struggling hasn’t worked, but the adrenaline creates a need for movement. I stiffen my unrestrained leg, scooting myself back onto the bed a few inches, and turn my head away. I clench my eyes closed and try to disconnect my mind. I have no doubts that they’ll continue their conquest of my body, and that my wayward sack of flesh will respond. But maybe if I mentally check out, I’ll be able to live with myself afterwards.

A hand clamps roughly on my left nipple and then another grabs my chin, forcing my face up toward the ceiling.

“Open your eyes.” Ansel demands. The fingers over my nipple are a warning. My raw flesh shrinks from the threat and my eyes open wide. Ansel leans into my field of vision.

“That’s right, you delectable little bitch. Stay with us.” he says, letting go of my nipple, leaning forward, and gathering my hair to the top of my head. 

He tugs my hair, igniting new sensations. Aluino has one hand pushing my thigh to my ribs, and his other is grabbing, squeezing, and slapping any skin he can reach. An increasing heat courses through my blood, emanating from his hand. 

It coalesces with the tugging in my scalp. They meet in my abdomen, and my sore organs tiredly awaken. Aluino’s exacting fingers explore my pussy. He tugs on my labia, torments my clit, and threatens to breach my entrance. 

“Such a soft, ripe little cunt. You ready for me, Wren?” He taunts. I vigorously try to shake my head, causing my hair follicles to scream in protest.

“No? You lying, tight little tease. Too bad. I’m ready to take you.” he grins, rubbing the tip of his cock along my pussy. I shudder, unable to successfully pull away, recognizing the inevitability of this moment. The tip of his dick pushes into me. He rocks there for a moment, enjoying the angst on my face. 

Ansel’s fingertips slash across the bottom of my left, then my right breast, and I arch at the unexpected strike.

Aluino powerfully surges in, filling me abruptly. The sudden, intimate pain causes an alarming, immediate, earth shattering orgasm to begin. 

“Goddamn it!” Aluino exclaims, and his control seems to snap. He slams into me, his strength brutal and his length hitting an extremely sensitive internal spot. Stars burst behind my eyelids and my muscles seize tighter. This is the most savage reckoning my body has ever endured, and I have a splintered thought that I won’t survive it.

He thrusts a few more times, but then locks as deep within me as he can wedge himself, throws his head back, and grunts his release. 

The terrifying, uncontrollable pleasure finally loosens it’s hold on my muscles, and a cloudy haze seeps over my senses. Breathing heavily, still seated deep inside me, Aluino lets go of my legs and starts lightly lashing my flesh. My legs fall limply down, and his abrasive hands strike my breasts and thighs.

I wiggle, my hands wretchedly numb behind my back, my whole nervous system overloaded. I have no motivation to actually attempt to dodge any of the four hands battering my flesh. My chest heaves as I try to catch my breath.


	9. Metamorphosis

A vicious twist on my nipple jerks my attention to clarity. 

Every molecule within me is stretched thin, close to breaking, nearly transparent. I fear I may snap, all of my essence tumbling free, blown away like a wisp of smoke. Each nerve screams in revolt of the barbaric way I’ve been handled. Too sensitive. Too delicate. Too responsive.

Aluino shifts, and my whole reproductive system cramps. I groan, unable to handle the tenderness his thrusts have caused me.

“Too fucking perfect.” Aluino’s voice is gravelly, deeper than it was before he came.

Ansel studies my face, an indecipherable look crossing his features. He tweaks my nipple again, and I instinctively jerk. Both Aluino and I groan.

A lascivious smile lifts his lips, and he leans down, skimming his hand down my torso. Two of his fingers grip my clit firmly, and he steadily rubs them together.

Aluino abruptly pulls out, and everything flares back to feeling. Ansel covers my throat with his other palm, and a seemingly audible snap occurs inside my mind. 

My body has been pushed beyond exhaustion, my emotional state tested beyond endurance, and my submissive self truly exposed. 

I revel in Ansel’s course fingers. I delight in his hand encompassing my throat. I bask in my restraints. I rejoice in their unrelenting domination. I luxuriate in my submission.

“No fucking way. Shit. Perfection.” Ansel murmurs, slightly muffled through the calm I’m floating in.

He pinches my clit expertly, just enough pain to clear the clouds from between us. A stinging swat, straight on my raw pussy, and my senses expand to include him, Aluino, and my desire to be dominated.

“Fucking hell. This little cunt is mine now.” Ansel declares. He stalks off the bed, yanking my hip until I’m face down into the mattress. His hands are wild, uncontrolled, pushed beyond his limits. He eagerly jerks my hips up, thrusting my ass lewdly into the air. Hands gather my hair and rotate my neck to the right, and Aluino smirks down at me lazily.

He pins my hair to the bed and swats at my dangling breasts.

Ansel’s enormous hands grip my hips, and he grinds his length up and down my slit, wetting his cock with my slick. One hand releases a hip, and then his shaft lines up with my entrance. He pushes in, and immediate disbelief widens my eyes. A bit of panic begins to slide into my peace, and Aluino chuckles.

“Such beauty. This is what he meant when he said ‘wreck you’ earlier, Wren.” Aluino says, enjoying the emotions playing over my face.

Ansel’s tremendous girth relentlessly stretches me. He doggedly pushes forward, persistently gaining space within my body. As his legs meet mine, he hits my g-spot, and black spots dance in my vision. Every cell within me is ignited, exhausted yet unbelievably receptive.

My arms futilely flex, attempting to convey my predicament, vainly hoping for relief.

Aluino’s knowledgeable hands hurt my breasts in the most delicious way. Ansel withdraws, dragging his huge dick along my sore channel.

I moan, and Ansel pummels me with his cock, unbridled. His first stroke results in pleasure so fierce, I become a singular nerve ending. His second stroke causes a gush of fluid to erupt from my core. The feelings are too intense, too big for words. Larger than the Earth. More meaningful than death. 

His third stroke is the beginning of my new life. 

I could stay this way forever, enjoying the wet, slapping noises of vigorous sex. Blissed out, open fully, floating in the air, drifting no where and everywhere at the same time. Being under a strong, behemoth of a demon, and taking the attention of a sinister dark angel. Basking in the smells of sweat, man, and sex.

Ansel cums deep inside me, and that’s right. Fitting. Perfection.

There is movement. Noises. But nothing seems very important. It’s too hard to focus, and a lovely peace radiates into my soul. 

I’m surrounded by the softest cotton in the world. No, not cotton. Clouds.

Time passes. Or maybe it doesn’t. Time is irrelevant.

Cold begins to seep in. An involuntary shiver creeps through my body.

Warmth appears out of nowhere. Like I wished it into existence. I curl into it, seeking shelter from the threat. More heat covers my back. I settle into contentment.


	10. Reality Check

Awareness slowly seeps into me. At first, nothing makes sense. I’m almost sweaty, its so hot in here. My body is a mass of complaints. Every part of me is sore. My jaw aches. My scalp throbs. My breasts are swollen. My hips and thighs feel bruised. My pussy…

My eyes snap open as memory washes over me. My cheek rests against Aluino’s chest. My heart jerks into my throat, and I try to scramble free, but nothing seems to be working smoothly.

A hand clamps down on the nape of my neck.

“Good morning, Wren.” Ansel grumbles through my hair. I freeze, going total deer-in-the-headlights. If I don’t move, they can’t see me, right?

Wait, no, that’s not right. Nothing is right. These men snuck into my room. They forced me to do things. They made me endure their attention.

And it was everything I’ve ever wanted.

I fight from bursting into tears. My memories aren’t flawed; I remember every single thing that happened yesterday. But my emotions are everywhere.

There should be only one emotion. Hatred. Right? I should hate them. They raped me.

Only, it didn’t feel like rape.

This is the worst roller coaster I’ve ever been on.

“Don’t panic, little subbie. We should explain. Wait just a second.”

Aluino shifts, reaching for the bedside table. He picks up a phone, pushes a single number, and hits send. Speed dial? He then hits the speaker button.

“Aluino. I told you every hour during aftercare. It’s been 3!” a familiar voice screeches through the phone.

My confusion doubles. The answer is right there, but my brain isn’t working correctly.

“Sorry, Beth. Skylar is fine. We all just woke up.” he responds.

Beth? Like, one of my closest friends, Beth? The one that likes ribbon restraints, to call her top Daddy, to be called Little Girl, and hates impact play of any sort? 

Or the Beth I work with? That smiles and is sweet, but that is as vanilla as they come?

Or some Beth that I’ve never met before?

A man’s voice comes through the phone, “Are we on speakerphone?”

That’s Nick. That’s the Nick that knows Shibari. One of the strictest Doms in my BDSM club. His punishments are exacting, but fun.

Facts start falling into place.

“You are, yes. Take it easy. She’s not quite awake.” Ansel replies.

It’s like there is a misfire in my brain. I snatch info, but half the time it doesn’t seem relevent. But I have all the clues, I just need to put the pieces together. Beth and Nick. BDSM family. On the phone. Talking to Aluino and Ansel. They took me last night. Took my body, forced my submission, ripped open my security, and took my soul.

The first tear leaks from my eye.

“Skylar, honey, this is Nick. Aluino and Ansel are my friends. I trust them with my life.” 

“Look, Sky, don’t be mad. It’s me, Beth. I know I stepped over a line, but I’ve been worried about you for a long time. I mean, not just this morning, but like, for the past year. I’ve been watching you just, like, being frustrated. You are always an amazing friend, always. I wanted to try to help you. I just… I’ve been slowly piecing together what you really want. So I talked with Nick, and he agreed to help me. To help you. Look, I even scened with both Aluino and Ansel, and like, made sure they weren’t serial killers. I even got background checks on them.” Beth exclaims.

There’s a few moments of quiet. 

I hear all the facts. I see all the truth. I know what this means.

But my thoughts are slow, and I take a while to process.

“So, last night was a ...a scene? That each one of you… that y’all... set up for me?” I slowly ask.

“Yes.” says two voices from the phone.

More tears seep from my eyes, and an awkward half-laugh pops through my chest. I fight off a barrage of emotions for a moment, but then burst into tears. 

“Sky!” Beth shrieks.  
“Skylar!” Nick sounds very alarmed.

Hands rub my back, while another set gathers me to a large chest. I fight for half a second, then start sobbing. A few moments later, still sobbing, I start fighting again. But the comfort never ceases, and I settle into uncontrollable sobs again. I go through a few bouts of this. As my torrent begins to slow, I realize my hair is being petted, I’m surrounded by arms and solid, warm male bodies. And the men are taking turns gently talking nonsense in my ear.

More snippets from last night become more prominent. Like, how one of them was always attentively watching my facial expressions. How neither of them actually hurt, hurt me. They were rough, and precise, but they didn’t injure me. How their dirty talk was whispered in my ear. How Aluino changed his grip when he saw my ankle was really hurting, in a bad way?

Didn’t they slip and call me a submissive at some point? 

I flex my ankle and find that a cold pack, mostly room temperature by now, is strapped to it.


	11. Wren

“There you go, Skylar. Keep working it out.” Aluino murmurs.

For some reason, his words cause a fresh burst of sobs. He said my given name. It seems… it doesn’t fit. I want him to call me Wren. I need him to call me by my sub name. Part of me is still there, still open and raw and vulnerable.

A hand gathers my hair and lifts my face from Aluino’s chest. “Look at me, Skylar.” He says.

More tears and crazy emotions. It’s wrong for me to want that intimacy from them. Even knowing that I was never in true danger, the memory of the mortal terror I felt is very fresh. I should hate them more fiercely. I should want to get away, to run screaming from the room. I shouldn’t yearn for their hands. I shouldn’t be desperate for their closeness. I shouldn’t want their attention.

“Deep breath. Don’t hyperventilate. Breathe in. C’mon, Wren, do it with me. In and out, nice and slow.” Aluino coaxes, his eyes intent on my face.

As his domination washes over me, my body calms and my emotions ease. A strange mixture of fuzziness and clarity swirl around me. My chaotic emotions hover close-by, but are no longer overwhelming me. Aluino is keeping them at bay, giving me a moment to prepare.

“Ah, what a fighter. Lots to work through. Definite sub drop. And shock. Don’t worry, Wren, we’ve got you.” He says, stroking my cheek. 

“I need to see her face.” Ansel says. Large, rough hands carefully maneuver me to my back. They rearrange us, me on my back with both of them on either side of me propped up on an elbow, watching me concernedly. 

“Last night was intense. For us too, Wren. The way you reacted,” Ansel seems at a loss for words for a moment. Then he continues, “that was special. In every scenario we prepared for, we never thought… we never thought you’d be so spectacular.”

“Shit man, you’re as deep in Dom space as she’s in Sub space. Damn, I am too. Look, listen to me. You don’t know us. I mean, you haven’t known us for more than a few hours, right? But we saw the true you last night. And you saw the real us last night. Just think about it. Think about all of our interactions. Wren, did we do anything last night that you truly hated?”

With a cottony presence on the edge of my mind, I replay last night within my ring of clarity. I didn’t hate any of it. In fact, just thinking about it starts a low throb of desire. 

I shake my head, but can’t bring myself to say anything.

“She’s fighting with the fact that she liked it.” Aluino comments.

“Wren, look at me. You liked it. You were perfection. You enjoyed the fear, the domination, the pain. You fought so beautifully. You took my cock so, so, so perfectly. You were brave. You responded so openly. You opened your soul to us. And it was perfection. You were perfect.” Ansel says, sincerity bleeding through his every expression.

My heart shifts. It was perfection. It was. To them, and to me. I did like it. And it’s okay that I liked it.

I sniff and manage a shaky half smile. 

“Last night was special. It doesn’t matter what anyone else would think. Just like the rest of kink, right? I’ve always needed to dominate. I’ve always enjoyed impact play. We need what we need. We like what we like. No shame in that, right?” Aluino asks.

I blow out a shaky breath. He’s right. I shouldn’t run from my desires. My body has never been as aroused as I was last night. I nod my head, still not quite ready to use my voice.

“Fuck, she’s so resilient. So strong.” Ansel growls, petting my arm in awe.

“Hell, we’re still running high. Nick, Beth, are you both reassured that she’s okay? We need more sleep. More time to come down.” Aluino asks, and I realize he’s holding the phone.

“I need to hear your voice, Wren. Tell me you’re okay.” Nick says. I can feel that there’s more emotions in the haze, but I also know that I’ll be able to handle them when they arise. Last night was not a bad thing. I liked it, and that’s ok.

“I’m okay.” I croak, my voice hoarse.

“Good. Let Aluino and Ansel take care of you. It sounds like they need it as much as you do. No leaving that hotel room until you’ve spoken to both Beth and I again. Do you understand?” Nick sternly asks.

“Yes sir.” I respond.

“Beth?” Aluino prompts.

“Think about forgiving me, bestie. I love you. And, yes, I expect you to talk to me before you leave. Ok?” Beth says.

“Okay.” I say, knowing I’ve already forgiven her. 

If she hadn’t loved me so much, she wouldn’t have heard my veiled desires. She wouldn’t have put her neck out there and spoken with Nick. She wouldn’t have scened with a man that loves impact play. Or true bondage. And she did, with two doms. For me. 

“We’ll call again when we’re ready.” Aluino states, then hangs up the phone and puts it on the table behind him.


	12. Inevitable

Without any words, they coerce me to the bathroom, giving me privacy for a few short moments, then crowd me around the sink. Working together, they wash and dry my hands and face, firmly but gently touching me as they please.

Even though their movements aren’t sensual or intending to arouse me, heat blooms in my center. 

“Oh, little bird, you’re killing me. Stop looking at me like that. Stop responding so perfectly. Stop being so sexy. It makes me want to push you against the wall and force my cock into you.” Ansel unfairly demands. His threat sounds blissful. My insides are melting.

Aluino unrelentingly guides us to the bed, “Not tonight. Now we need aftercare. And sleep. Get in bed.” 

He looks into my eyes. “Now, Wren. We’ll play again. I promise. Its inevitable.”

His words ring true. We will play again.

I crawl into the bed, and Ansel partially pulls me onto his chest. I drape my thigh around his waist. Aluino wraps himself around my back, tucking his semi-hard dick between my ass cheeks.

“Sleep, Wren.” Aluino commands, kissing under my ear.

“We’ve got you, little bird.” Ansel says softly.

As I slip into an immediate doze, my subconscious can’t help but point out how marvelous- and right- this feels. It whispers about how precise their hands were as they performed my darkest desires. About how perfect it would be to have them explore my other dark needs.

And their needs as well.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticism, what you liked about my story, any questions you have, or anything else!
> 
> I needed to complete a project before I try to tackle a full novel, and this one kind of just fell onto the page.
> 
> Maybe there will be another installment with these characters!


End file.
